


Смерть королевы

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Angst, Deleted Scenes, Drama, Fantastic, Gen, Love/Hate, UST, Utopia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Она прожила почти 94 000 лет. Неуязвимая, величественная, хищная, опасная и очень жестокая женщина, она владела сотнями планет и убивала людей миллиардами. Однако что-то в ней переменилось. И это привело к гибели самой могущественной женщины во Вселенной.





	Смерть королевы

**_Д_** линные коридоры казались бесконечными, словно пугающие лабиринты из древних сказаний, хотя в сказки бегущая женщина уже давно не верила. Полумрак, царивший тут, на этот раз не был ей союзником, способным укрыть от беды. Напротив, он предательски смыкался, словно хотел поймать её своими липкими огромными лапами и поглотить в бесконечной тьме или выдать тому, кто преследовал её. Женщина бежала легко и быстро, при этом она была босая, озарённая волшебным сиянием и теплом, а её лёгкая поступь словно несла волшебство, заставляя рассеиваться вековую пыль и обнажать яркие цвета интерьера. Хотя возможно это был лишь мираж из-за лёгких свободных одежд женщины, которые и правда играли дивными отсветами даже в этой темноте. И стоило ей пробежать небольшой отрезок коридора, освещая его, как тьма вновь смыкалась следом за ней. Эта самая тьма давно поселилась в её душе, разъедая её и оставляя бреши, делая женщину уязвимее для внешнего зла. И это зло наконец-то явилось и теперь преследовало её по пятам. 

В эту ночь королева Серафи осталась слишком уязвимой. Все слуги и охрана находились на нижних ярусах огромного алькасара, так как в последние годы королева предпочитала уединение и тишину. Её аскетический образ жизни сыграл с ней плохую шутку, ведь в самый тёмный час этой роковой ночи она осталась беззащитной перед спустившимся на Землю злом. И теперь, спешно покинув свои покои, королева бежала сквозь темноту в надежде на спасение.

Наконец-то в конце коридора показалась дверь. Серафи не помнила, что находится за ней, ведь в её алькасаре подобных дверей было великое множество, а пользовались только единицами. Женщина отчаянно схватилась за ручку и надавила на неё, но та не поддалась. Обернувшись, королева прислушалась, не нагоняет ли её зло, но услышала лишь своё напряжённое дыхание. В воздухе витало нечто странное похожее на дымку или туман, темнота поглощала коридор настолько, что Серафи не видела его конца. Сильнее надавив на ручку двери и уперевшись в неё плечом, королева всё же отворила её и вбежала в спасительное помещение. Закрыв за собой дверь и повернув замок, она выдохнула, упираясь руками в стену и стараясь выровнять дыхание. 

Она была стара, но при этом оставалась привлекательной. Несмотря на то, что её лицо было исчерчено россыпью морщинок, было видно, что в молодости она была очень красивой. Её пышные тёмные волосы растрепались, ниспадая красивыми волнами на обнажённые плечи, а одеяние из светлых гофрированных тканей было слишком лёгким, и женщина ощутила холод. Золотая кайма, на которой держался наряд, неприятно холодила грудь, и Серафи обхватила себя руками, стараясь согреться. Немного успокоившись и отдышавшись, она развернулась, чтобы рассмотреть комнату, в которой находится. 

Через высокие резные окна в зал лился свет от двух лун и бархатистой дорожкой ложился на мраморное покрытие пола. Высокие колонны давно потеряли часть краски и покрылись трещинами, а высокая хрустальная люстра под потолком покрылась грязью и паутиной. Серафи поняла, где она находится. В том зале, куда несколько тысячелетий запрещала входить даже слугам. Память предательски обратилась к очень далёким воспоминаниям, когда стены этого мрачного алькасара ещё не были такими мрачными и принимали многочисленных гостей и встречали торжественные балы. Тогда тут звучала музыка, слышался смех и звон бокалов, тут царили веселье и празднество. Теперь же в этом зале обитали только пыль и пустота: вот что остаётся от былого величия и красоты, когда твой единственный враг — время. Оно разъедает даже камень и золото. Серафи обхватила себя руками и сделала несколько шагов вперёд, рассматривая потрескавшуюся колону. Дотронувшись до неё пальцами, королева прикрыла глаза, что-то напевая себе под нос и борясь с опасными воспоминаниями. Где-то зазвучала тихая музыка, и женщина охнула, оглядываясь в поисках источника звука. Казалось, что она всё также оставалась здесь абсолютно одна.

Лунное сияние струилось с неба, играя искрами света, и королева несмело ступила на сияющую дорожку, как внезапно увидела перед собой чей-то силуэт. Из темноты в волшебный свет навстречу Серафи вышел мужчина в дорогом одеянии с наградами на груди. На миг женщина замерла, в изумлении распахнув глаза и прикрыв рот рукой. 

— Ты... — прошептала она, моргнув, чтобы смахнуть влагу с глаз.

Она узнала его сразу же: эти серые глаза с особым сиянием невозможно было забыть даже спустя тысячелетия. Мужчина улыбнулся ей так привычно мягко и по-доброму, что сердце королевы болезненно защемило, и она с трудом удержалась, чтобы не кинуться в его объятия. Он сделал шаг навстречу, и Серафи рассмотрела на его лице россыпь очаровательных веснушек. 

— Серафи, — произнёс он и засмеялся. — Я поражён... тому, что ты совсем не изменилась. 

Этот мираж, дарованный и потерянный навеки шанс на счастье, был слишком настоящим, чтобы королева задумалась о том, что тьма все ещё преследует её и приближается к двери в зал. Вместо этого Серафи дотронулась пальцами до своего лица и поняла, что она вновь стала молода, как в тот вечер, когда впервые встретила тут, на роскошном балу, этого мужчину, который смог покорить её, как оказалось, не такое уж и ледяное сердце. Она снова была молодой девушкой в дивном платье с цветами и изумительной вышивкой, которое своим сиянием поражало гостей. Однако в этот вечер её интересовал лишь один мужчина с необычной интересной внешностью, и главное, с доброй улыбкой чувственных пухлых губ. Мужчина протянул ей руку, как тогда, и чуть склонил голову, выражая своё почтение.

Серафи, улыбнулась и сделала шаг навстречу чудесному видению, протягивая руку и вкладывая её в его раскрытую ладонь. Её возлюбленный улыбнулся и вовлёк королеву в неспешный танец. Сердце Серафи трепетало так же, как и в тот вечер, даже зал стал обретать былые краски. Настоящая любовь была разрушительной и уничтожающей силой, способной изводить веками, тысячелетиями, и так не быть забытой никогда. И кружа с ним в танце, королева понимала, что именно она принесла в жертву ради своей непомерной гордыни.

Внезапно раздался звук громкого удара, и Серафи вздрогнула, останавливая танец. Она испуганно обернулась к двери, сильнее сжимая руки любимого, а мужчина чуть нахмурился, наблюдая, как от этого удара от двери поднялась в воздух пыль.

— Уходи, — попросил он. — Спасайся.

— Нет, подожди! — Серафи сильнее сжала его руку. — Какое тебе до меня дело, если... если ты меня бросил?

Он лишь грустно улыбнулся. Видение исчезло, и королева осталась одна в свете луны в мрачном и пыльном зале, словно и не было тут только что волшебного миража. Женщина выдохнула и услышала, как двери вновь дёрнулись: зло пришло за ней. Серафи тут же поспешила в другой конец зала, чтобы выбежать через вторую дверь в спасительный коридор. По пути она остановилась напротив зеркала и увидела, что вновь стала прежней женщиной в возрасте.

Этот коридор оказался значительно короче предыдущего, и в конце его располагался спуск на нижние уровни. Пока Серафи осторожно спускалась по ступеням, она вспоминала тот бал, когда увидела _его_ впервые, и её сердце затрепетало после тысячелетий одиночества и холода. Как же она его любила тогда! И чём всё это закончилось...

Серафи спешно шла по очередному коридору, надеясь наткнуться на кого-то из стражи. Завернув за угол, она внезапно вышла на балкон, под которым располагался очередной зал для приёма гостей. Вокруг было темно и тихо, и женщина сжалась, обхватывая себя руками. Она сделала два шага назад, чтобы вернуться в коридор и продолжить путь, как внезапно дорогу ей преградила тень, и мощный удар по лицу на мгновение оглушил Серафи. Она пришла в себя почти сразу же. Голова раскалывалась от боли, и женщина с трудом приподнялась на руках и, откашливаясь от пыли, которая поднялась в воздух при её падении. Сильный удар по спине заставил её закричать и вновь упасть. Послышались шаги, и Серафи со всей силы ударила тень ногой в колено, от чего та вскрикнула и упала, что-то уронив на пол. Это оказался небольшой бластер, который Серафи тут же подхватила его и отползла подальше к ограждению балкона. Тень видела, что женщина взяла его бластер, при этом сильнее сжала в руках своё оружие, которым била королеву. Серафи с трудом приподнялась, опираясь руками на перила, и направляя бластер в сторону тени.

— Выходи на свет! — прокричала она. — Я приказываю! Покажи своё истинное лицо!

Несколько секунд тень не двигалась. Наконец-то Серафи уловила движение, и из тени в свет луны, пробивающийся в окна, неспешно вышел молодой мужчина, очень похожий на того, которого она видела в бальном зале.

— Ты так говоришь, словно не знаешь, что это я... мама, — произнёс он и жестоко усмехнулся.

Серафи неверяще смотрела на того, кто прикинулся Балемом. Несколько раз её уже преследовали подобные видения, в которых старший сын нападает на неё. Но теперь оно было реальным! Зло было очень и очень коварным, оно пыталось обмануть её, настроить против семьи. Однако это не мог быть Балем, он никогда так не выглядел. Волосы двойника её сына выбились из причёски и ниспадали на лоб, а обычно ровные и холодные черты лица были искажены гневом, улыбка существа была коварной и жестокой. 

— Прими своё истинное обличье! — приказала Серафи, гордо вскинув голову и сильнее сжимая бластер. — Иначе я просто убью тебя раз и навсегда!

Казалось, что её враг немного растерялся. Он недоверчиво глянул на Серафи, при этом абсолютно не пугаясь её угроз.

— Ты не узнаешь меня? — тихо спросил он. — Так значит, моё безумие наследственное... Хватит обманывать себя, мама.

Чем дольше Серафи смотрела на этого демона, тем яснее признавала в нём своего старшего сына. Королева вздрогнула и ошарашено посмотрела на него, словно не веря, что он посмел попытаться убить её. И тут она всё вспомнила. Балем прибыл в её алькасар к вечеру, желая обсудить то, что Серафи решила прекратить производство «Регенекса» и остановить Жатву. Королева отказалась его слушать, и отправилась к себе, приказывая сыну оставить её в покое. А ночью Балем пришёл в её покои, и после недолгой ссоры у них завязалась драка. 

— Балем... — недоверчиво произнесла королева, нахмурившись. — За что?..

— За что? — усмехнулся он, чуть склонив голову. — За что?! Ты спрашиваешь за что?!

Балем моментально рассвирепел. Его лицо, обычно спокойное и непроницаемое, исказил гнев. Он снова занёс своё орудие, коим оказался стальной тяжелый прут и сделал шаг в сторону Серафи. Женщина сильнее сжала оружие, решив, что пришло время остановить это чудовище, которое она сама же и создала, но в последний момент, когда её палец уже начал жать на курок... она не смогла. 

Удар железным прутом тут же настиг её. Королева с криком упала, и Балем с силой ударил её ногой в живот. 

— За что?! За что?! — кричал он, продолжая нещадно избивать мать ногами. — Ты сломала всю мою жизнь! Ты ломала меня изо дня в день, подвергая чудовищным пыткам и испытаниям, а потом просто решила уничтожить всё то, ради чего создала меня?! Ты решила отобрать у меня всё принадлежащее по праву только мне! Ты решила убить меня! 

Каждый новый удар порождал волну боли, от которой королева уже не могла даже кричать. В какой-то момент она сжалась и охнула, когда ртом у неё пошла кровь. Только тогда Балем остановился, при этом яростно продолжая смотреть на ту, которую называл матерью. Серафи понимала, что в чём-то её сын был прав. Именно она сделала его таким беспринципным и жестоким, лишенным любых человеческих чувств. Она дрессировала его изо дня в день, причиняя ему боль и удовлетворяясь лишь его слезами. Ей нужен был сильный и суровый наследник, а в результате она породила чудовище.

— Убей меня... — прошептала женщина, приподнимаясь на локте и прижимая руку к животу. — Убей же! Умоляю...

Балем даже не шелохнулся, продолжая невозмутимо смотреть на мать. Вся эта ситуация била по нервам, и женщина была на грани истерики от боли и осознания происходящего.

— Убей же! — закричала она, и крик её превратился в эхо пустого зала. — Только ты... способен убить меня... Только ты можешь дать мне свободу!

— Вот только не надо этих речей, мама! — рассмеялся Балем и смех этот веял безумием. — Я ни за что не поверю, что ты жалеешь о своей жизни... Или что жаждешь смерти. Лгунья!

Королева подняла голову, отчаянно смотря на сына. Он был безумен, так же, как и она, даже хуже, сильнее, опаснее. И тем не менее Серафи не теряла надежду, что он способен её услышать. Ведь Балем был её сыном.

— Мы ошибались... — прошептала она, стараясь подняться и тяжело дыша после каждого слова. — Балем, только ты и сможешь меня понять! Жатва — это неправильно! Нужно раз и навсегда положить ей конец! Умоляю, пойми...

Балем холодно смотрел на мать, и при этом взгляд его стеклянных глаз был рассеянным, словно он ничего не слышал и не видел. Королева взялась за перила балкона и с усилием поднялась, стараясь удержаться на ногах. Сделав несколько неуверенных шагов в сторону сына, она протянула к нему руку.

— Я ненавижу свою жизнь, — тихо призналась Серафи, а по её щеке скатилась слеза. — Только ты и можешь понять... Ведь твой отец...

— Мне плевать на него! — внезапно «ожил» и сорвался на крик Балем. — И я никогда тебя не пойму! А если ненавидишь... так живи и мучайся вечно! — презрительно бросил он.

Балем развернулся и хотел было уйти, оставляя мать в слезах истекать кровью, как внезапно Серафи произнесла тихо, но отчётливо:

— Слабак.

Одно это слово моментально породило болезненные воспоминания о тяжёлом детстве, когда мать, подвергая сына жестоким наказаниям и видя его слёзы или слушая мольбы о пощаде, постоянно упрекала его в слабости и трусости. Ненависть, как пламя, вспыхнула в душе с новой силой. Резко развернувшись, Балем крепче сжал прут и посмотрел на мать, видя её жесткий и суровый взгляд. 

Серафи видела, как моментально меняется её сын. В пару шагов он преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и нанёс удар, от которого женщину отбросило назад прямо на перила балкона. Раздался тихий треск, и Серафи лишь испуганно охнула, когда конструкция треснула, и опоры под ней не стало.

Балем видел всё словно при замедленной съёмке: королева протянула в его сторону руки, словно хотела схватиться хоть за что-нибудь, и её широкие рукава красиво развевались в воздухе. Женщина шумно втянула воздух и начала падать в пропасть следом за сломанными перилами. Балем в один шаг метнулся к ограде, перегибаясь вниз. Он успел увидеть её изумлённо распахнутые глаза. Волосы красиво развевались, как и наряд королевы. Этот образ запечатлелся в памяти Балема навсегда, хотя падение Серафи длилось меньше секунды. Она успела приоткрыть рот в немом стоне и последний раз в жизни зажмуриться, прежде чем раздался глухой звук удара тела о мраморный пол.

Боль заполняла собой всё вокруг. Серафи тихо хрипела и не могла сделать хотя бы глоток воздуха без этой ужасной боли. Раздался звук тихих шагов, и королева с усилием подняла взгляд, видя своего возлюбленного. Того, от кого она родила старшего сына. Он с тоской смотрел на неё, а по щеке Серафи скатилась слеза. Она помнила, что была жестока с сыном, что ненавидела его всей душой за эту схожесть с его отцом. Когда-то давно, тот мужчина на балу, ставший впоследствии её мужем, причинил королеве такую боль, что её нельзя было сравнить с любой другой болью. Как оказалось, он был одним из тех, кто не одобрял политику Серафи и хотел остановить Жатву любой ценой. Но при этом, поддавшись чувствам, он не смог убить королеву. Зато она смогла убить его, раз и навсегда уничтожая свой единственный шанс на счастье. Но вот ребёнка, которого уже носила под сердцем, она тронуть не смогла. Это был первый её ребёнок, которого она решила не убивать. И пусть она иной раз ненавидела Балема всем сердцем, что-то в ней изменилось, и следующих своих детей, Калик и Тита, она погубить так же не смогла. 

Раздался звук приближающихся шагов, но на этот раз реальных. Балем замер над матерью, смотря в её глаза.  
Занеся прут, он опустил его на женщину, ломая ей грудную клетку; затем он нанёс удар прямо по лицу, уничтожая столь знакомые черты; затем он бил ещё и ещё, наслаждаясь летящими в стороны брызгами крови, и ужасом в её широко распахнутых глазах. 

Она была ещё жива, когда он уходил. Свою боль королева воспринимала как наказание за все свои грехи. И когда кровь застилала её глаза, она всё ещё мечтала увидеть свет лучей яркой утренней звезды. За прожитые почти девяносто четыре тысячи лет, она так мало раз наблюдала рассвет. Можно сказать, что она не видела его никогда и теперь безумно жалела об этом. А ещё о том, что вместо того, чтобы со своим избранником спасти тысячи миров от Жатвы и зажить с ним и их сыном свободно, она своими руками уничтожила всё это. Стёрла свой единственный шанс на счастье. Прожить более девяноста тысячелетий столь бессмысленно... и не оставить после себя ничего.

Раздался тихий хрип, и на щеке умершей женщины застыла слеза.


End file.
